Driving Test (DISCONTINUED)
by XxDead Bite FrightxX
Summary: The Akatsuki have to pass the hardest test in their lives. Will they pass or will something or someone screw it up for them. No Pairings! Rating for lauguage! (This would be discontinued til further notice.)
1. Intro

Hey, Hey! Ringmaster SCA is back and ready to make you laugh or giggle or chuckle or burp or just fucking make you go to sleep…O.o…Actually I take that one back!

Oh, and the akatsuki is between 16-21 years old in this so yeahh…Don't complain please and no flames!

Anyways on with the story…

Driving Test

Day typed: 4/23/12

.

.

.

You know best thing you get to do when you get older? Drink, go to clubs, party til your wasted, get a job, make lots of money, then get fired because you did it with your code worker's girlfriend, ect. Yeah, sure you get to do all of that but my personal favorite is driving. Just imagine, rolling down your window in a nice summers day and letting the wind flow through your hair while trying not to get pulled over by the police. But Sadly, I have to pass this freaking test first. Yep you guess it, the drivers test.

Fuck me, no…Fuck us.

Pein stood in front of the building with the others behind him. He sighed and turn around with a small smile on his face "Okay guys, I know we been studying really hard for this test, or at least tried but I have a feeling we all might just pass the test without killing yourselves or other people. If we do pass this test then we'll get to drive to places we never been before like.."

"The library?" the red eyed boy said

"The aquarium?" the oddly blue skinned fish man said

"The art museum?" both the blond and red head said

"The bank?" the stitched man with a mask that covers half his face said

"A place I can kill bitches and sacrifice them to lord jashin?" the sliver haired religious man said

"DISNEY WORLD?" the orange masked boy said

Everyone stop and looked at the boy like he was crazy "Tobi…shut the hell up! We got banned from Disney World because of you! And yeah, whatever places you guys wish to go but we have to pass the test first." Pein said as the group started walking inside the building.

The place was crowded with many other teenagers and adults and most of them looked like they failed, lots of times. The Akatsuki signed in on the front desk and waited instructions. Minutes later, five adults enter the room and motioned everyone to quiet down for the announcements "Ladies and Gentlemen, today is the day for you all to prove to us that you can drive safely in the outside world. Most of you will pass and some will fail but whatever the results turn out, you will be respectful about your grade and others as well. Remember what you study and have fun! Are there any questions about this test before we began?"

"Oh, oh I do Sensei! Pick me, Pick me!" Tobi yelled, waving his hand all over the place

"Anyone else has a question?"

"Me, me, me, me, me, meeeeeee!"

"Anyone?"

"I have a question!"

The lady sighed deeply and turn towards the orange mask clad "Ugh, Yes Tobi?"

Tobi smiled underneath his mask and clap his hands excitedly "Yay, I win!"

"Yes…Tobi you urm…won! Congrats and what might your question be?"

"Can I go to Disney world?"

Everyone face palmed and decided to start the test.

.

.

.

Okay…that was a bad intro! Even I don't like it but eh I don't care ^_^;

Anyways, the next chapter will be here either today or tomorrow, so look out for that.

Til then…

Peace out and Review!


	2. Pein's Test

Hey Guys! I'm back and ready to give you some humor ~

Before You Read, thanks for the people who review! I'm so glad ^.^

Anyways, on with the story…

Driving Test

Day typed: 4/24/12

.

.

.

Pein sat down calmly into the drivers seat and sighed in frustration. To be honesty, he was a bit nervous! He was never nervous for anything or for anyone before. He looked over next to him and saw a old female instructor. She looked like she was in her 40's or 50's.

"Look kid, are you going to keep on looking at me or are we gonna start this test? You just wasted time staring at me like your retarted. You children with your weird fashion, loud crazy music, doing lame drugs, doing the nasty with…" and she when on and on.

Pein was so close to lose it but being the leader he was, he reminded quiet and buckle his seatbelt. A few seconds later, they were on the road and the old lady wouldn't stop complaining. Pein felt a vein pop out of his head but reminded cool, calm, and collected.

Or at least tried…

"…And your stupid television shows, and those little do-hickeys you kids called the clap. What is that exactly? You kids and your stupid terms, and I can't forget about that language you people use! That's very unhuman-like…"

Pein made a sharp turn making the old lady jump over to pein's lap "What the hell? Get off of me, now crazy lady! I can't see!" Pein was speeding and he had no idea where they were. He turned his head and saw trees, lots of trees to be exact. Pein couldn't move his foot off the petal thanks to the knock out lady on his lap. He cursed to himself as he tried to push her off but sadly she was very heavy.

The car was crashing into bushes and small trees. Pein couldn't control the car any longer "This isn't going to end well…" He said as he braises himself. Pein jumped out the car with the old lady before it crash into a very large tree. He cough and looked down at the lady above him.

"YOU WERE SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME?"

.

.

.

There! Chapter 2 is done! And I'm pretty glad it turn out good

Hahaha, don't forget to review!


	3. Hidan's Test

Sup Peeps! SCA is back and sorry for taking a long time posting this joint! I had an essay and a video protest to get done xP

Lucky, I'm finish and getting back to this story…Enjoy!

Oh, and thanks for the people who review last chappie! And I'll try to make this longer also

Driving Test

Day typed: 4/29/12

.

.

.

"Why the fuck do I have to stay with this Guy? Can I at least have a bitch in here to test me? Jashin Damnit!"

It was Hidan's turn behind the wheel and he isn't happy! Not at all! Hidan turned away from is instructor and stared out the window. Pein so how came out a bush, all starch up and shit and with him was an old hag, sleeping the day away. Hidan smirked at the scene and turned back to the man next to him. He looked like he was in his early 20's, with a button up shirt, loose pants that was just above his stomach and big glasses. Plus he had one of those nametags that said 'HI, NAME NAME IS BOB'. The guy was scare out of his mind, scare of Hidan, scare of well his own life.

Hidan smirked at his power over the poor guy and started the car "U-Um sir, You h-have to put a seatbelt o-on…"

Hidan just ignored him and took out a CD "Look kid, it's about time I fucking teach you about living it up. Now shut the hell up and listen to this music!" Hidan said as he placed the CD into the player. The skinny bob kid shook his head and wrote something on his clipboard "Th-This isn't your lucky day s-sir i..!" Hidan smacked the clipboard off his hands and threw it out the window "This is exactly what the fuck I'm talking about! Kid…Your such a pussy!"

The music was very loud and Hidan started banging his head to the music "Bang you head now you pussy!"

"But I don't wanna.."

"Now, you fucking cock sucking pussy!"

Bob whined and started slowly bang his head into the loud rock music "Like this?"

Hidan nodded and made a sharp turn at a red light and speed up down the road "Yeah, yeah."

_I was lost, I went down._

_I was sustained by the sound _

_of the angels singing me to sleep; _

_now my feet are leaving the ground._

_Am I dead or am I dreaming instead, _

_a cornucopia of opiates are flooding my head._

_I'm insane, I am smart_

_all it takes is a spark to ignite my bad intentions,_

_and do what I do best to your heart,_

_don't be fooled, I was raised by the wolves._

_Now the moon takes it's full, so you know I won't play by the rules._

Hidan smirked "Okay fucker, now say These Bitches need to die!"

Bob frowned "I ca-can't do that! I never curse in my life before and I'm not doing it now! And what does the word Bitches mean anyways?"

Hidan face palmed and made another sharp turn by a stop sign "Jashin, Just say the fucking word or I'll sacrifice you to lord Jashin! "

"Who's that?" Bob questioned, adjusting his glasses

_I will never sleep._

_Spill my blood for you._

_You let me down, _

_one too many times._

_Some way, somehow, we're falling out, _

_caught in-between my enemies!_

_No way, not now, I won't back down._

_I draw the line with you and me!_

_You're what I started, now disregarded, _

_one day they'll see, it was always me._

_Due to mistakes that I have made to this day, _

_I am trapped inside a Dillinger, _

_villains only of thinking of ways to get out of this god awful place._

_I just learned that my fate is something I cannot escape so, _

_sound the alarms, we were dead from the start._

Hidan step hardly on the brakes, making the whole car lean up and back down to the ground "How the fuck don't you know Jasin-sama! I'll kill you bitch and make you a fucking sacrifice to him!" he yelled turning up the music louder. Poor Bob cover his ears and sighed "I'm sorry, but I never heard of your god…Please don't hurt me!"

_It's a never ending system, _

_break me down, and tear me apart._

_Don't be fooled, I was raised by the wolves._

_Now the moon takes its full, so you know I won't play by the rules._

_I will never sleep._

_Spill my blood for you._

_You let me down, _

_one too many times._

_Some way, somehow we're falling out, _

_caught in-between my enemies!_

_No way, not now, I won't back down._

_I draw the line with you and me!_

_You're what I started, now disregarded, _

_one day they'll see, it was always me._

_This is the end of you; _

_this is where I draw the line._

_And I will live._

_This war is mine._

Hidan smirked and started speeding down the road again without stopping "Oh hell Yeah! This is my favorite part!"

Poor Bob gulped and close his eyes knowing that he was gonna die today..

_Spill my blood for you, _

_one too many times._

_Some way, somehow we're falling out, _

_caught in-between my enemies._

_No way, not now, I won't back down._

_I draw the line with you and me._

_You're what I started, now disregarded, _

_one day they'll see, it was always me._

_One day they'll see, it was always me._

_It was always me._

…Poor Bob dead at the age of 23 cause of a car crash. He was really memorable by all his friends and family and live a good but boring life. Lucky he shared some of his words before he die on this tragic day…

"**Oh, Shit!"**

.

.

.

There! Finish! :D

Hope you guys like it. R&R


End file.
